Music of Cats and Trains
by FullMetalCanine
Summary: A girl named Lyra is killed in a train 'accident' and visits the gate, where she is born into another life as a cat, of all things!
1. Prologue: An Explosion On a Train

Prologue

(1st person, Lyra, Oc)

I'm on a train going to Central.

"I'm so bored." I whined to my mother.

She looked down at me. "Oh, Lyra, be patient!" She said. "We'll be there soon!"

I slumped down in my seat. Suddenly I heard a noise in the compartment in front of us.

_Tick...Tick...Tick...Tick..._

"Who brings a clock on a train?" I complain to Mom. Her eyes widen.

"What?" She says.

KABOOM!

And that's that last thing I hear.

White. I am in a room, entirely white. There is no ceiling, no wall, but there is a door.

In the room, facing me, there is a man. Actually, I'm not quite sure it is a man. It, apparently, has no gender.

"Hello, Lyra." The being says. "Welcome."

It is than I realize the being has a mouth, but no eyes, or nose.

"What are you?" I ask.

"I am God, I am Life, I am Truth." The thing says. "And I am also you."

"I just want to say..." I say. "...That makes no sense."

Truth smiles, but does not answer.

"Why am I here?" I question.

"You are here because you died too young." Truth answers. "I am sending you to live again as another."

My eyes widen. "Wait..I'm dead?!"

Black arms wrap around me, and begin pulling me into the door.

Truth just smiles as the arms pull me in.

Just stands there.

Just smiles.


	2. Chapter 1:New Life and Some Cats

Chapter 1

When I wake up everything is black. And by that, I mean my eyes aren't open. No matter how hard I try, I can't open my eyes.

"Where am I?" I say, but all that comes out is a mew.

I'm a..cat? Specifically, a baby cat. A newborn cat.

"La, la, la!" I sing, trying out my new cat voice.

I must admit, this new sound is actually quite nice. I could get used to this.

Now I hear someone else.

"Listen to her mew! Doesn't she sound like she's singing, Redheart?"

"Yes indeed, Limelight." The cat named Redheart agreed.

"Let's name her Notekit!" Limelight mewed.

"Personally, I think that's a great idea." Said Redheart.

They both nuzzled me, and I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Fast Forward and Windclan

Chapter 2

_Several moons later..._

"Notekit! Noootekiiit!" My mother, Limelight, yowls.

"Ugh, do we have to?" I complain.

I was quite playful, and I was roughhousing with my siblings, Honeykit and Yellowkit.

"Oh, come on!" Yellowkit, my brother, mewed, not really paying attention.

"Okay." Honeykit, my sister, mewed in defeat.

"Today you get made apprentices!" Mother said.

Yellowkit looked up, and Honeykit cheered up considerably.

_About a moon later..._

"Come on, Notepaw!" My mentor, Lionclaw, yelled. "We're almost there!"

"Where are we even going!" I yelled back.

Lionclaw looked at me as if I were crazy. "Why to the river of course!"

I had been born into Riverclan. I had developed a taste for fish, and loved swimming.

"Great!" I mewed happily. "I love fish, and swimming!"

Lionclaw chuckled. "Of course you do. If you didn't, I don't think you would have survived in Riverclan."

When we finally got to the river, I began trying to catch a fish, swiping at the river.

Lionclaw laughed. "Ha, that isn't how you catch a fish!"

I glared at him. "I'm trying my best!"

"I know, but if your best isn't good enough, you'll starve!"

I grumbled and watched as he showed me how to catch a fish.

After hunting, I went to go to sleep. I settled down, and slept.

_Five moons later..._

I look at the river, searching for any food.

"Aaaaaah!" I heard a cat yowl.

I run toward the direction of the yowl.

There, in the river, is a cat drowning.

I know it is not a Riverclan cat. We can swim.

But, despite it being an intruder, I pull it out of the river.

After I pull it out, it speaks, and I realize it's a tom.

"T-thanks!" The tom mews. "I'm Thrushpaw."

"You aren't from Riverclan."

"No, I hail from Windclan."

_A moon later..._

"You, Notepaw, have shown great valiance and chivalry." Boomed our leader. "I name you Noteriver."


	4. Chapter 3: An Old Friend

Chapter 3

Noteriver walked along the edge of the territory between Windclan and Riverclan.

Ugh. Border patrol. So boring.

But she supposed it's good for the clan.

Then she spied something. A cat?

"Who goes there?" She yowled.

"N-Notepaw?"

"It's Noteriver, now, Thrushpaw." Noteriver jokes.

"It's Thrushbush, now, Noteriver." He shoots back.

"Toúche." She mews, amused.

After she had saved him, they had become friends. But they hadn't seen each other in forever.

"Nice to see you again!" Said Thrushbush.

"You, too!" Said Noteriver.

"I should probably be going. Otherwise, someone will see us!" Whispered Thrushbush.

"Bye, Noteriver!" Thrushbush says, bounding away.

"Bye!" Mewed Noteriver.

Then she resumed her patrol as if nothing happened.

Wouldn't want to arouse suspicion.


	5. Chapter 4: Riverclan Goes to War

Chapter 4

I walked along the border for what seems like hours before someone runs over to me.

"Noteriver, it's your father- he's dead."

"W-what?!" I cry. "How?"

"He was ambushed by Windclan warriors. He tried to fight them off, but there were too many."

"W-windclan?" I stutter.

"Yes, Windcan."

"How do you know?" I asked, trying to find a way to make Windclan innocent.

"We saw them at the scene of the crime."

My eyes burned with anger.

"They shall pay for what they have done."


	6. Update

**Okay guys, I'm gonna take my stories one at a time. I'm gonna do more with ****A Lie****, and finish ****Dream****Walker**** with an unexpected ending. But for now, the rest of my stories are on hold.**


	7. Update Part 2

**Okay, guys, I got to Chapter 8 with A Lie, and finished Dream Walker. I've decided now to do more with The Music of Cats and Trains.**

**P.S. I have a new poll for those who want me to continue Dream Walker.**


	8. Chapter 5: I negotiate(?)

Chapter 5

(Noteriver's POV)

I paced on the edge of the territory.

"Come out, cowards!" I yowl towards the barren plain that is Windclan.

"Noteriver." Thrushbush comes walkimg to me. "What's wrong?"

"Don't act like you don't know!" I growl.

"But Noteriver," He smirks, "I don't."

"Of COURSE you don't!" I snarl.

"Noteriver," He mews, "What's wrong?"

"Windclan ambushed and KILLED my father!" I roared.

Thrushbush had the nerve to looked shocked.

""Don't play innocent with me!" I say.

"Ugh! Why don't you listen?! I didn't know about this!" He screams.

I sigh. "Fine. Sorry." I mutter.

His ears perk up. "What was that?" He says, fluttering his eyelashes.

I growl. "Don't push it."

He smirks. "Fine, fine."

He walks away, leaving me to wonder about the truth.

And whether he's telling it.


	9. Chapter 6: Two Legs and a Past Life

As I walk away I hear a THUMP!

I turn around, and there was a two legs.

How did I not notice that?

The two legs smiled, then spoke.

"You remind me of my sister."

Huh?

"I'll take you home, to remind me of her."

What?

The two legs picks me up, and begins walking away.

And he's STILL talking!

"My sister almost died on a train. The people in the compartment in front of them had bombs."

_Tick...Tick...Tick.._

"My mother survived. She said Lyra had heard the ticking, and mom jumped out of the train."

_"Who the heck brings a clock on a train?"_

"She tried to take Lyra, but it was too late."

_Kaboom!_

"She's in a coma now."

All the memories of my past life come rushing back.

"Jason!" I mew, snuggling closer to my brother.

"I can't wait to get home!" I yowl.

But instead of arriving home, we arrive at..

Central Hospital?


	10. Chapter 7: I Visit Myself

Chapter 7

"Why are we here?" I ask Jason.

After the long, slow, process of checking in, I finally see the two patients that my brother was visiting. My mother..

And me.

"Jason?!" I yowl. "What's going on?"

The human me mumbles, "Jason?"

Jason's eyes light up. "Mom! She spoke! Lyra spoke!"

"Hey, JASON!" I scream.

"Hey, Jason" says human me.

She's saying what I'm saying..

She's linked with me!

"I wanna be a human, not a cat!" I yowl, suddenly homesick.

"Cat." Says human me.

Jason looks at me. "Yeah, Lyra. Cat."

How can I get back to human form?

Um..I've seen movies...

I'll...kill this body?

That might work.

I jump out of Jason's arms and out of the hospital.

And...off a bridge.

I'm in the room again, with faceless guy.

"So..you figured it out." It smiles.

I shrug. "It was pretty cliché, though."

"Back to the human body you go." It whispers.

I wake up.


	11. Chapter 8: Damn It, Truth! (The End)

"Damn It." I say, sitting up.

"Huh?" Says Jason.

"Jason, I need to talk to you."

His eyes widen.

"Yes, yes, just came out of a coma, whatever." I snap. "Now we need to talk!"

"Sis?" Jason says.

"What, what!"

"You have cat ears." He says.

I stand up.

"And a tail." He notes.

"Augh!" I yell. "Damn it, Truth!

_In Truth's room.._

"HAHAHA!" Truth screams. "Too much, too much!"


End file.
